To Walk On Empty Roads
by The Pencil Of The Gods
Summary: A girl considered a failure with no magic, and a land filled to the brim with it. The girl calls to the land and tries to pull a resident towards her, only to be pulled herself in return. Stranded in Gensokyo with no magic and no idea, for Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière of Tristain, this is an entirely new beginning. The question is: The beginning of what?
1. Prologue 1-2

Short golden hair whipped about in a wild frenzy, as waves of power rushed through its owner. She gritted her teeth as one most precious to her cried out for help.

"Ran-sama!"

Exerting more power through her nine tails, Ran Yakumo pulled as hard as she could. They wrapped around her familiar, one who was all but a daughter to her, and contended with the glowing green tendrils of pure energy that spawned from a portal behind her. At first, Ran had tried sealing the thing, but quickly discovered that the power behind it was enough to tear through even her best seals. Soon afterwards, all her power was diverted into preventing Chen from getting dragged into it.

She had no idea where it came from or what purpose it served, but no one was allowed to lay a hand on Chen without her permission, not even Yukari herself!

Speaking of her Master, right about now would be a very good time for her to wake and help her! The nine tailed fox had been struggling with the portal for over an hour now, and found that physical strength was proving fruitless in releasing Chen from its grasp, and she was slowly tiring. Her only option was to somehow be seal the thing, which had already proven to be beyond her abilities.

If it was her Master however, there was nothing she did not know about the sealing arts! If only she would wake up, then she would doubtless be able to contain the portal. If only –

"You know, I'm not sure whether to be glad or upset with you for not bothering to wake me up, Ran."

Thank every god that ever was!

The kitsune turned her head without losing her grip on Chen, and felt her chest lighten. "Master!" cried Ran. Walking calmly behind her was Yukari Yakumo, the Gap Mistress and one of the most powerful beings in all of Gensokyo, as well as one of its founders.

"I know I said to avoid waking me up if it wasn't important, and I love that you regularly and dutifully follow that order, but what made you think that I would not help you prevent your adorable cat from being abducted?" Yukari shook her head in exasperation. "It seems I need to program you better, if you don't even know when to inform me of such things."

Ran would have answered if only most of her attention was not diverted to preventing Chen from slipping through the portal. Yukari sighed and stepped right next to her, her eyes examining the portal and the appendages that sprung from it with keen interest.

"I see. Give me a moment, Ran, and I'll deal with this. For now, keep your tails on Chen and do not let go," said Yukari, though it was obvious that Ran would not let go no matter what.

Seconds passed and finally, Yukari stepped forward. "Bear with me for a second, will you Neko-chan? This will feel a bit weird."

Placing a hand on the nekotama's forehead, multiple seals sprung to life around her. In a flash of light, Chen was gone.

Naturally, Ran realized what Yukari was planning. Once Chen was gone, the Kitsune slackened her tails. Yukari turned towards the portal next and stuck her hand inside it. For awhile, it looked like the portal was rejecting her, and convulsed heavily, its tendrils snaking around her arm and gripping it with intense pressure - enough to turn steel into powder. It had no effect on the Border Sage. After a moment, however, it stabilized, and the Gap Mistress gave a cold smile as her arm stretched out to the other side of the portal.

"Now, to exact some punishment for the one responsible for this transgression," she said, before tugging hard. "After all, the possession of one of my possessions, in turn, belongs still to me, and no one takes my things from me."

Nothing came out or was in the grip of her hand, but Yukari smiled all the same. Whatever she wanted to accomplish, it had been done without error.

Several seals and a barrier formed around the portal, then broke apart as it slowly faded away. Finally and with a snap of Yukari's fingers, Chen was released from the seal placed on her. The young nekomata looked dazed and slightly traumatized, but otherwise, fine.

It was an anticlimactic ending to an originally tense situation, but such was to be expected when Yukari Yakumo takes action.

"Aah, I hope whoever that was doesn't mind becoming youkai food." 


	2. Prologue 2-2

For the people of Tristain, or more accurately, for the people of Halkegenia as a whole, magical ability was tantamount to one's place in society. It was understandable in as sense; in a land where magic was a noble art, those that where proficient in it could only be seen as more noble.

However, since this was true, it should stand that its inverse would also hold true: that those with little magical ability would be given a lower pedestal. Still, it was on a pedestal they were placed, because even the lowest noble was higher than the greatest commoners, as was decreed by Founder Brimir.

So what did that say about a noble with _no _magical talent at all? For Louise Françoise de la Valliere, the answer to that question came easily.

Born into one of the most powerful and influential families in Tristain, Louise was born into a world that expected much from her, and she was eager to meet those expectations, as befitting of a noble raised by the greatest Knight in the kingdom, Karin the Heavy Wind, the Duchess de Valliere who served as captain of the Manticore Knights, and of whom many legends are told. Louise's mother was her idol and everything she aspired to be, and despite the rigorous methods that Karin employed for her family, Louise loved her all the same, and aimed to make her proud with her accomplishments in magic.

It was therefore a blow more painful than any other when it was discovered that she could not even cast the simplest of spells.

*.*.*

Louise stood up and let out a shaky breath. Straightening her back, she looked over the summoning circle that she had painstakingly drawn to perfection. More so than any of her classmates, she could not afford to fail this.

The professor who oversaw the Summoning Ritual, Professor Colbert, spoke. "Very good Louise, now, if you would finish the incantation, we'll finally get to see how your familiar looks like. I'm sure it will be most impressive," he said, smiling encouragingly.

That was one of the reasons Colbert was her one of her favorite professors at the Academy. Unlike the majority of her teachers and students here, he would actually compliment and encourage without being backhanded or sarcastic about it. For some reason though, he always seemed to tread a thin line around her, which was kind of disappointing.

"Oh yes, I'm sure it'll be most impressive indeed," said a sharp looking blonde girl. "If she manages to get one at all, I mean."

"Shut your mouth! At least I don't wet the bed at my age, 'Flood'!" snapped Louise.

A sneering blonde boy next to the indignant girl spoke up, pointing a finger at Louise. "Don't talk to Montmorency like that, 'Zero'! At least she's a proper mage, unlike _you_!"

"And I don't need to hear _lectures_ of propriety from a womanizer like _you_ Guiche!"

"W-what? How dare you insinuate –!"

"I'm not 'insinuating' anything, you hopeless fop! Everyone knows you shamelessly chase after every skirt you see!"

"Why you-! Don't talk about Guiche like that, you hopeless Zero, why are you even here among us nobles? Go back to the commoners you belong with!" At the comment, Louise flinched, and looked like she'd been slapped across the face. She bit her lip in frustration and was just on the verge of shouting at back when the Professor interrupted.

"Enough!" shouted Colbert, his voice magnified through the use of a wind spell. "Louise has kept silent throughout the entire time you all preformed your summons, and I fully expect you to extend the same courtesy to her!"

That shut them up quickly. Once again, Louise was grateful that Professor Colbert was the one in charge of the summoning. If it was Professor Chevreuse who was in charge, the old lady would have let the insults go on forever.

Nodding gratefully at the Professor, Louise stepped forward and raised her wand. It was time to begin her summoning. Take a deep breath and composing herself, she began the incantation for the spell.

"I am Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière."

_This will work._

"I call forth my servant, you who exist somewhere in this vast world!"

_It has to!_

"My divine, my powerful, my wise, beautiful servant, in the name of the great Five Pentagonal Powers . . ."

_No more. I am no longer going to be a Zero! I'll do whatever it takes!_

"And by the calling of my fate, heed my summoning!"

While the girl was chanting, a strong wind kicked up and blew around the circle. A flash of bright light appeared at its center and distorted, its brightness waxing and waning. The air began vibrating from the sheer power contained in the light, and several students began backing away as cracking sounds began echoing from the light.

Louise grit her teeth. She could feel it! This was her familiar! She poured more Willpower into her spell. She didn't care what she got at this point; she just needed to get _something! Anything!_

Whatever she was summoning, it was resisting her. She knew it instinctively. The summoning process shouldn't be taking this long. To her, that meant whatever she was summoning was powerful enough to resist the summons.

To Louise, all that meant was that it was powerful, and that it would be so much more worth it when she finally dragged its but across space and sealed the contract!

Suddenly, something snapped. The tenuous hold with which she confirmed the existence of the familiar disappeared and the bright light faded into nothing.

"W-what?" stammered Louise, unable to believe what had occurred. "What happened?"

One of the boys in the crowd called out: "Hah! Just like what we expected from you Louise, zero magic and zero success!"

_N-no!_

Montmorency huffed, as if she expected this to happen. "Well of course. I don't know what you expected to happen, Zero. Well be glad, at the very least it didn't explode this time."

_This isn't what was supposed to happen!_

"Ah, but wouldn't that mean she wasn't even capable of making even an explosion?" said Guiche. "Perhaps Zero's used up whatever actual 'magic' she thought she had?"

Several of her classmates laughed at this, with one of them saying: "Doesn't that mean she really is a commoner now?"

"What do you mean? Zero was always a commoner! You can't really call those stupid explosions of hers actual magic now can you?"

The chatter and biting laughter of the students around slowly and slowly got louder. Professor Colbert tried to silence them once again, but even with magic, his orders fell on deaf ears. Louise clutched her ears, desperate to make the noise go away.

_Why why why whywhywhywhywhywhyWHY!?_

This was her last chance to prove that she had magic, and she had failed. She was on the verge of bolting out of the court, when a hand covered in a silk glove appeared out of a dark hole in the air.

_What?_

That was the only thought Louise could managed before the gloved hand grabbed her and dragged her inside.

Everything afterwards seemed to happen in slow motion.

She could hear the gasps of surprise from her classmates, and some shouting that sounded like it came from Professor Colbert, who was running towards her, staff raised. Tabitha and Kirche seemed to be doing the same.

_How strange . . ._

Her thoughts muddled by the suddenness of what was going on, Louise final thought was that if this was a dream, she wished that she'd just wake up already.


	3. Chapter 1

_Hurray for updates~! Please enjoy, and put a review down if you can! Your praise fuels my soul :P Criticisms are accepted, of course, but make sure they're actually valid xD_

* * *

A hooded figure stepped into run down hamlet. The place in itself was uninteresting and mundane, however, its patrons were the ones in charge of Tristain's Academy of Magic, and consequently it was to them that the hamlet paid tribute and sent supplies every two months. It was in this that the hooded figure took interest.

"Three years really is a long time huh?" The figure shook their head, as if to do away with some troublesome thoughts. "Come on Louise, get yourself together . . ."

Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, third daughter of Karin the Heavy Wind, once citizen of Tristain, and considered 'missing' for three years, only because those close her adamantly insisted that she still lived, and were influential enough to make sure the label stuck.

She had now returned from her time away, a changed woman, and yet much the same; her loyalty was still with the Crown, or perhaps, it would be better to say that it was with Henrietta.

"Alright, think, think – I've been back for three days, and I've just discovered that there's a war going on. Okay, so that's pretty bad, but nothing I shouldn't be able to handle, except Tristain's losing. Obviously, I should be enlisting and offering Henrietta my help, but would she even believe it was me? Argh! I haven't been this lost since that first time Yukari had dropped me in Gensokyo . . ."

Louise gave a small, exasperated sigh. Her mind grew wistful as she thought back to her first and most horrifying experience of her stay in Gensokyo, and would probably remain as one of her most terrifying experiences for life, but it had allowed her to grow strong, and was the opening door to which many opportunities were laid before her.

Deciding that she didn't have the time for indulging in nostalgia, she approached a nearby merchant. With her sure, steady, gait and piercing eyes, it was obvious to the salesman that she was a noble, despite the cloak and hood – the fact that a sword was sticking out from underneath also helped. He thus treated her with the appropriate manner of respect. Back then, Louise would've have thought nothing of this; not so much anymore, though.

"Milord, how may this lowly one do you service on this fine morning?"

"Don't be so stiff, it kills any sense of enjoyment this conversation might have otherwise," responded Louise, her informal tone clashing with her noble stature. It startled the merchant, who quickly shook his head in refusal.

"No no, milord, for one such as I to – it's unseemly, for -"

Louise clicked her tongue in annoyance. "Okay, okay, that's enough groveling. Gods, how have I never noticed how annoying this was?" she said, a lopsided frown on her face. "Maybe it's because I'm used to being looked down on all the time?"

"Milord?" said the merchant, clearly unsure if she was even still talking to him.

"Never mind me, I was talking to myself, and stop that! Why do you keep calling me 'lord'? Can't you see that I'm a woman?"

"E-eh?

"Don't 'eh' me! I'll have you know I am a fully grown woman, despite my more or less handsome face," she boasted without any hint of shame, as she waved a hand over her face. "I've got the chest to prove it to you as well!"

"I . . . see?"

The pinkette paused for a moment, realizing that something sounded off. That last sentence was ground for wonderful misunderstandings, and also served to remind her how off track she was getting.

"O-kay, listen, if you forget that last part of the conversation, I won't have to wipe your memories, deal?" a smiling Louise said half-jokingly. The merchant couldn't tell what the other half of her tone was, but he wasn't willing to take the risk of guessing.

"Yes, _milady_," he responded quickly.

"Great! Now, unto real business here; I've been in seclusion for a good while now so I'm ill informed as of present. Tell me have you any interesting piece of news as of late? Like something new in the war effort?"

The merchant seemed to like the change of topic, if the quick way he responded was any indication. "Germania is ending its alliance with Albion, it seems. I heard tell of it back in the capital, and the Crown is hoping to persuade Germania back to our side."

"They'd break off their alliance after a mere two years?"

"Albion hasn't proven to be a very good ally. They're supportive of commoners in their propaganda, a trait that that the Germanian's can relate to, to some degree anyway, but . . ."

"Religious differences?"

"Yes, milady; despite their radical way of thinking and the frankly heretical way in which Reconquista took over Albion, they still remain steadfast supporters of the Founder and his teachings, even if not his institution or his descendants. It places them at odds with Germania."

Louise nodded in understanding. Yes, that made sense. Germaina was the only country whose royalty weren't related to the Founder Brimir and consequently a lot more lax about religion in comparison to their neighbors. In turn, this lead them to believe that Germania was a country founded by barbarians and heathens. Louise's mind wandered inevitably to a certain Germanian she knew, and wholeheartedly concluded that they were quite right about that.

"I assume that's not the only reason though."

Even though the differences in their religious viewpoints were vast and pronounced, it shouldn't have caused a wide enough rift between them for Germania to consider breaking their alliance; Germania should have known that Reconquista would loathe their non-secularism.

"Hm, yes, I heard that Albion has been a bit _too _aggressive around Germania's borders lately. It isn't so obvious now, as they're at war with us, but everyone assumes that they'll be moving against Germania after they're done with us."

_Albion is being over ambitious, which could be a good thing or a bad thing depending on whether they can back it up._

Shaking her head, Louise thanked the merchant and left, slightly disappointed. The only thing she'd gleaned from her conversation with the merchant was Germania's dissatisfaction with Albion. Interesting, vital even, but she was still lost on what to do. She sighed again and looked forwards. For now, perhaps she'd visit her old school. She remembered what Reimu had told her when they'd first met, and she was a total mess and unable to explain the situation.

_'If you have to start then start at the beginning.' _


	4. Chapter 2

_Update! Thanks for the reviews you guys! Anyway, with this chapter we get to the first of Louise's many adventure's in the forest of magic! In any case, yes, I will be alternating between her time in present Halkegenia and her time in Gensokyo! As always, leave reviews and constructive criticism if you can!_

* * *

Getting into the academy was more difficult than Louise had expected. Granted, she was rather suspicious looking with the hood and cloak, which were staples for thieves and rogues everywhere, not to mention that if she explained that she was Louise Valliere, the same girl who had been missing for three years, it would be fairly hard to believe, but even then Louise was confident that she could enter the academy, mostly on the grounds that she could use magic.

She didn't quite believe that magic made nobility anymore, but she wouldn't hesitate to use that mentality to her advantage. Louise figured that if she said she was a noble and then demonstrated a few flashy magic tricks, they would let her in no matter what. Unfortunately, Louise failed to take into account the current state of the country.

"I'm sorry miss, but without written acknowledgment from the headmaster, I simply cannot let you inside, nobility or no," A nervous gate guard fidgeted in place as he warily eyed Louise. His partner beside him was similarly nervous, and both of them held a firm grip on their weapons.

The two guards themselves were mages and thus considered nobility, however they were only minor ones, and moreover they were only dot class mages - that was lower even than some of the students at the school. Compared to the woman standing in front of them, who was obviously a high-class noble, they were nothing. In their minds, the guards had to take care not to offend her, for her displeasure could mean much more than just the end of their career.

Louise frowned. "I don't recall it being this difficult just to gain entry before."

She was talking to herself mostly, however the guard answered her anyway.

"All important institutions are on red alert due to the war, you ladyship, in case of saboteurs from Albion or Germania, not to mention the incident with Foquet from three years ago."

"Foquet?"

"Yes, your ladyship. A powerful earth mage who works as a high profile thief. He very nearly broke into the academy vault three years ago, and as such, we've been cautious of any mages that approach the academy without prior notice. Of course, that doesn't mean we suspect you of being a thief, your ladyship!" added the guard quickly. "Just that we are cautious. It is our duty after all!"

"I see. How admirable, however, I still need to get in. Would it be possible to discuss this with the headmaster or perhaps a professor?"

"I'm afraid the Headmaster is out to the capital for two days, lady, however, I could call Professor Colbert, if that is fine with you."

Colbert - that was a name she hadn't heard for a while. He was one of the nicer professors, she recalled, one the professors who didn't subtly belittle her lack of talent for magic.

Louise nodded, satisfied. "Yes, I'm fine with him, if he's available. In fact, I would prefer if it was him."

Nodding, one of the guards bowed and left his partner, looking relieved that they could get someone else to deal with Louise. Time passed by quickly and the second guard returned with the professor.

Looking at him now, Louis realized that he had aged a lot in three years. His hair had receded even more, to the point where he was almost completely bald, not to mention the hair that did remain was white with age or stress. Judging from how worn he looked, Louise guessed it was probably the latter.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Colbert was glowering at Louise, and his voice was cold and unfamiliar. Louise recoiled in shock and disbelief at his tone. In her memories she'd never heard him speak this way to anyone, not to mention herself!

For a moment, Louise didn't speak. Only when Colbert looked like he was losing his patience did she find her words.

"It's me professor Colbert, I've returned!" Louise blurted out her next words quickly, hoping that she could avoid unnecessary conflict.

Colbert creased a brow. "Are you one of my students? Remove that hood from your head so I can identify you."

Louise did so, and Colbert's reaction was expected.

Shock, shock and disbelief. The professor took a step back and with wide eyes, pointed at Louise.

"It can't be . . . Miss Valliere, is that . . . you?"

"In the flesh, Professor Colbert. It's good to be home."

"But, but you're so _different _now, and your hair; your _eye_."

Unconsciously, Louise' hand hovered over her left eye. Indeed, Louise had changed much. Her hair, she was less conscious of, but her eye was something that even she found awkward to discuss.

"Uh . . . anyway, why don't we discuss this inside?"

* * *

Louise walked with the professor into the academy. The two of them remained silent for a long while, to the point where it was awkward. They both knew that Colbert was teeming with questions, only he didn't know where to begin.

Louise, unable to handle the silence anymore, spoke up. "The school is rather empty. Is it spring break?"

"Hardly, Miss Valliere. Most of the students, including most all of your old classmates, have gone and enlisted, or at least gone to assist the war effort. I daresay that the school will remain empty until the war ends, so if you've come here in the hopes of reuniting with your friends, I'm afraid to say that you've wasted your time."

"It's nothing like that," said Louise with a shake of her head. "I just . . .felt the need to return to my roots, that's all. Besides, I didn't have any friends in the entire span of my stay in the academy."

"Come now, I know that you were unpopular, but surely you must have made at least one friend?"

"As it turns out, not having talent in magic wasn't a very good way to make friends in the academy, so no, I didn't have any friends," deadpanned Louise. There was no resentment in her voice, however, neither was forgiveness. Louise herself was unsure of what she would do should she meet her old classmates, and their absence was proved to be relieving for her.

After that, the awkward silence once again descended on the two of them. Louise noticed that every so often he would discreetly shoot a look at her. Louise fought the urge to frown disapprovingly at him. She knew of course that her appearance - not to mention her _re_appearance - was unusual, so some curiosity was warranted. Still, she was feeling uncomfortable with the attention.

Louise noticed that Professor Colbert began slowing down, and eventually, he came to a complete halt in front of the school's main courtyard.

"So, miss Louise," Colbert turned towards Louise, looking apprehensive as he did so, "tell me, that day, exactly what happened to you?"

Louise gave a small smile, her face a mix of expressions, though most prominently, she looked wistful. "It's a really long story, Professor Colbert, but I think I ought to tell you anyway. Why don't we have a seat?"

The two of them took seats on nearby chairs, and as Louise contemplated on how to begin her story, Colbert ordered a maid to bring them tea.

"What is it?" said Colbert, seeing Louise's amused look.

"Heh, nothing really, only that you'll find tea is going to be mentioned almost excessively in my story. Maids as well, and maids serving tea. Oh, and occasionally time itself being halted by maids serving tea."

"I . . . see?"

Louise grinned. "And that professor, is why I am now thinking that this will actually be an enjoyable story to tell, despite its dark bits."

Indeed, the lack of common sense of Gensokyo and its denizens was truly something one had to see in order to believe.

The maid returned with a set of tea and cakes, and Louise took a sip before beginning her tale.

"I'll gloss over the part that you already know - where you saw with your own eyes as I was dragged through my own summoning portal, and skip straight to where I ended up. I had just woken up and I found myself lying on the ground of an unfamiliar forest . . ."

* * *

Louise had been walking for what seemed like an hour now. She was never the most physically fit, and already the pain of her feet was unbearable. Still, the physical pain was nothing in comparison to the state her mind was in.

_Where am I? What is this place? Why is this happening to me?_

Her mind was going in a terrible circle, constantly asking the same questions over and over again. Her legs moved automatically and without a sense of purpose. Seeing no answers for the questions she asked in sight, Louise slowly began losing her will to live.

She was stuck in the middle of an unfamiliar forest, dragged here by the hand -

_No, don't think about the hand, anything but that hand! If you think about the hand, you'll remember the eyes! Those horrible eyes, staring at me in the darkness! Seeing _through _me, as if they were staring into my soul! Seeing me for the failure I am! No! STOP!_

Louise felt her stomach churl as her lunch made its way up to her throat. She collapsed on the ground and hurled all over the forest floor, kneeling down on all fours.

Silence reigned on and the only sound that could be heard was Louise's ragged gasps for air.

_Ha ha, what am I even doing anymore? What reason do I have to live?_

Her whole life up until now was centered around her nobility, or else, her _lack _of it. Struggled as she might, there was no leeway for a noble without magic in her world. The Summoning Ritual truly was her last and only chance, and Louise did more than fail it - she completely screwed up the spell to the point to where it did the opposite of what it was supposed to.

_No, that's not right. It was that ha - stop, don't think about that _thing_," _she thought. _"But wouldn't that . . . still count as my failure? Ha ha ha, I got dragged here by my own familiar-to-be. How typical of the 'Zero'._

_I want to die. Ha ha, yes, better death than living this pointless life._

Steep into her misery, Louise hardly noticed the figure approaching her from the front. She was a thin woman, with long, tattered hair and hungry eyes. She looked at Louise with mild interest.

"Hello, girl."

Louise stared at the sound. Upon seeing the woman in front of her, Louise's first thought was 'commoner' until she was sharply reminded that she was of similar status as they were, now.

_Perhaps I'm even lower, after all, at least commoners have things they excel in. At least they can contribute to society. The most I can do is cause explosions._

As a second wave of depression hit her, the woman inched closer to Louise.

"I said 'Hello girl' now why won't you respond?"

Only now did Louis actually pay attention to what the woman was saying.

"Excuse me? I can't understand a word you're saying . . ."

The woman frowned. Evidently, neither could she.

"A foreigner, hm? I haven't seen one of your kind for centuries! I take it you must be an outsider."

If Louise was in a better state of mind, she would have been frustrated with her inability to communicate with her. As it was, it was just mildly interesting to her.

"Oh well, one human is as good as any I suppose."

Suddenly the woman's long hair shot forward with shocking speed and grabbed Louise by the limbs, causing her to cry out in surprise. Despite how thin and tattered looking her hair was, it was surprisingly strong an rigid. Louise began struggling on instinct, but it did little.

"I haven't had a meal in so long~! You're a bit thin, but you'll have to do, human."

The thin woman turned around to reveal a huge, gaping mouth on the back of her head. The mouth stretched from ear to ear, and took up almost all the space of the back of her head. It had bone white sharp teeth, and a monstrously huge tongue that constantly flopped around uselessly. The woman's hair began dragging a limp Louise into the demonic mouth.

Despite her impending doom, Louise's face remained impassive, almost relieved, even. She was going to die. Yes, it was a grizzly death, but at least it would mean an end to her suffering.

_Ha ha ha, yeah, this is what I wanted, right? Death? So it can finally all end. I just wish it could come sooner._

Her thoughts flashed backwards. She thought of how her whole life, she tried her best to prove she was something, but in the end, she achieved nothing.

_Why did I even try so hard in the first place?_

Her mother's face appeared in her thoughts.

_Yes, that must be it. I didn't want to disappoint mother. Mother, who was always so bright to me. Ha ha, _Karin the Heavy Wind _is my mother. The greatest Knight in the history of Tristain is the mother of _Louise the Zero_. What kind of sick joke is that?_

_When mother finds out about my failure, she would have disowned me for sure. Yes, as I thought, I'm better off dead._

Such were Louise's thoughts. However, the moment her head was close enough to the Futakuchi-Onna's* mouth for her to feel it's breath, her whole body trembled and a surge of violent strength shot through her.

Tears that had been held back until now began pouring down. Faced with her own mortality, Louise had come to a realization. Yes, she was useless, she had no worth to speak of, and even should she survive, she would not have a place in this world.

_Sixteen years. I've lived for sixteen years doing nothing! I have no talent in magic, I'm a failure in domestic matters, and I should be better off dead! And yet, and _yet_ -!_

A hand managed to slip free from the hairs grasp, and reached towards the wand holstered at her side.

The youkai jumped in surprise as her formerly limp victim suddenly sprung up with renewed vigor. Before she could process what was happening, Louise brought down her arm and pointed her wand at the demon.

"_FIREBALL!_"

No matter how inaccurate Louise's spell casting was, there was no way it would miss at point-blank range. Magic ripped through the Futakuchi-Onna's body until it coalesced into a single point, before expanding in a burst of white. The youkai's erupted in a magnificent splatter of red as its body was torn apart in a grand explosion.

Louise herself was thrown back by the force of her own spell, before landing on the ground with a thud. The pinkette got to her feet shakily, unwilling to pass out.

"I'm useless, and I'm small, and I'm a disappointment! But I want to _live!_" Sobbing, Louise gripped her wand like a lifeline. Her body trembled and she stumbled forward in an effort to simply move.

Tears continued to flood down her cheeks, and the hot liquid refreshed Louise, mixing with the blood of the now dead youkai. To Louise, it was something of a baptism. It was proof that above all things, she was alive.

With her predator gone, the adrenalin in her body washed out, leaving the short girl exhausted. She staggered for a few steps before collapsing on the ground, unable to move anymore. As her consciousness slipped away, Louise saw a flash of blue and yellow.

Darkness finally claimed her, and the last thing Louise heard was:

_" . . . thought it was Marisa . . ."_


	5. Chapter 3

**AN: **_Apologies for the late update, not to mention the short chapter. In any case, after this, all other updates will be at least 5k words each, and I'll be updating every two weeks or so. As always, reviews and critiques are welcome!_

* * *

Louise faced her mother with a bright smile on her face. She was sure that once she heard the good news, she'd praise her just like she did Big Sis Eleanor when she graduated from the Academy!

"Mother, mother, the results from the Academy just came back!" The diminutive girl was practically bouncing around with excitement. Waving her wand in the air, a small spark of flame lit up before quickly growing into a long cord of fire. It slithered around Louise like a serpent of flame, before dissipating into a shower of red embers.

"I've successfully become a Line-class mage!"

Beaming from ear-to-ear, Louise looked on has her mother approached, her body trembling with giddy anticipation. This was the moment she'd waited for, the moment when her mother would recognize her as something other than an abject failure!

As her mother neared her, however, Louise was gripped with a sudden, chilling fear. The look in her eyes was not the one she expected at all; rather than the pride and joy she was expecting, instead, she found herself staring at eyes filled with nothing but deep loathing, cold and dark as a dungeons walls. It was a look that had plagued her thoughts for years, and seeing it now was more than just frightening – it was terrifying to the point of paralysis. Louise was rooted on the spot, feeling like a deer cornered by a lioness; her legs wanted her to run, yet her fear overrode all other forms of thought or action, and all she could do was watch as the demon her mother had become approach her.

"M-mother?"

"What made think that you could lie to me so easily, Louise?"

At her words, Louise's head recoiled, shock and hurt evident on her face, and she felt her legs begin shaking as Karin stood before her, unfamiliar and cold.

"Well?"

"Mother, what are you talking about!? I'm using magic, I'm a true noble now, I –!"

Rather than listen to her, Karin turned around in apparent dismissal, and the words in Louise's mouth died in her mouth, before a new, physical pain shot through her limbs. Heartbreak was replaced by horror as Louise looked down at her limbs. Hair coiled around them like a mass of thin, dry snakes, and squeezed with enough force to leave bruises. Louise's pointed her wand in desperation, but found that it was gone from her hand, and in its place was the branch of a dead tree.

_"__No Lies Now, Louise,"_ an ear grating hiss of a voice came from the large, monstrous mouth, and as it opened wider to devour her, Louise could see clearly, glowing with a faint purple light, staring at her through the vast darkness of the creatures gaping maw –

* * *

"NO!"

Louise bolted upwards wide awake and hyperventilating. Slowly, Louise curled up and shivered as the aftereffects of her nightmare ran through her.

_"It was just a nightmare, nothing more! Get yourself together, Louise!"_

Tried as she might have, Louise still could not calm down, and continued to shake for moments afterwards. Eventually, she calmed down, but the fear still did not leave her. Shaking her head, she got down from the bed she was on and took in her surroundings with the concern of someone who was in an unfamiliar home.

The room she was simple enough at first glance. It was almost empty save a spare amount of wooden furniture and the bed she was on, but as she looked closer, it dawned on her that there was no way it could belong to a peasant; the soft, expensive-looking cotton sheet that covered her and the bed, as well as the wooden furniture with exquisite and detailed carvings of knights and demons adorning them them was testament to that. The carvings in particular are what caught Louise's attention - the cost of hiring an artist capable of crafting such high quality carvings would be astronomical.

Wondering if whoever had brought her here was a noble, Louise was struck with a sudden thought: If she was recognized, it was highly likely that her mother would be informed of where she was, and subsequently how she had gotten here. Following that train of thought, Louise' heart rate sped-up; her mother would inevitably find out about her failure, but staying here guaranteed that she would be forced to face her sooner rather than later, which something she far from prepared for.

Kicking the bed sheets off herself in a panic, Louise bolted towards the single door inside the room. Her hand grasping its handle, Louise flung it open only for her to run straight into something, accompanied by a flash of bright light. Louise landed on her rear, her head spinning from the impact and she could have sworn she had broken her nose from the pain coming from her face; she felt like she had run into a wall.

"Well, it seems you're doing fine."

A dry voice reached Louise as she recovered from her disorientation. Looking up, she saw an unfamiliar face staring back at her. A woman in her late teens, with short blonde hair and a pair of leaf green eyes that stared at her with a mixture of interest, and mild annoyance. She was tall, at least as tall as Kirche was, though nowhere near as shapely. Her outfit consisted of a white shawl over a blue dress, both of which were tied by frilled red ribbons, all of which were cut from high quality fabrics; simple, yet not inexpensive, much like the room she was staying in.

Realizing she had just run into the owner of the house, Louise quickly shot to her feet, her face flushed red with embarrassment.

"I - I apologize for running into you!"

Rather than respond to her apologies, the woman simply nodded and walked passed Louise, and placed a book down on one of the ornate desks. Louise's attention was on her, so when the door behind her suddenly shut, the small pinkette jumped a foot into the air, turned around, and felt her mouth open in wonder; floating in the air in front of her, a small, blonde fairy in dressed in the fashion of a village girl stared back at her, unconcerned with Louise's gaze. The small creature floated passed her and landed on the woman's lap, looking pleased with itself as the woman stroked its hair.

"How do you like my presentation?" The woman's voice was a half-soprano, with a quality that commanded attention. Added with her steady and sure tone, the woman's image was suddenly superimposed with that of her mothers, and Louise flinched back for a fraction of a second.

The woman frowned, looking disappointed with her reaction. "What's the matter?"

Shaking her head, Louise quickly responded, unwilling to let herself look bad in front of her host, despite her inner turmoil. Shattered though her pride may be, she still had her upbringing. The thought of acting rude towards her host kicked in a natural instinct that temporarily overrode her panic. "N-nothing, I . . . was just a bit surprised. What do you mean by presentation? Do you mean that, uh, fairy?"

"Fairy? Ah, you mean Shanghai here? Yes, I did design her with a fairy in mind, unfortunately, she doesn't nearly have as much sentience. Here, look."

Responding to an unseen command, the small creature lifted into the air once more, and floated towards Louise, spreading its arms and legs as it did so, looking as though it was about to jump Louise. The woman stretched out her hand, drawing her attention, and her fingers twitched slightly; at the same time, the fairy brought down its right hand to pet Louise's head. Despite not being so shocked this time, Louise was still astonished. Craning her head backwards to get a full view of the 'fairy', Louise put two-and-two together.

"A doll?"

The woman's satisfied smile confirmed it for her. Stepping backwards, Louise looked at the construct in amazement. No matter how close she looked, there were absolutely no signs of artifice on the doll. For all intents and purposes, it looked like a creature of flesh-and-blood. It was even capable of making expressions!

"How were you able to do this?" Louise asked, walking around the doll with an excited spark in her eyes. The woman smiled and twitched her fingers; in response, Shanghai gave a graceful spin and a curtsy.

"It's quite simple really. Just a bit of magic and skill with my fingers - well, I suppose the explanation is simple, not so much the application," said Alice conversationally, all the while making her doll dance for Louise's entertainment.

Suddenly, Louise stiffened and her expression froze.

"Magic?" she said, her voice dropping to a whisper.

The woman raised a brow, and Shanghai stopped moving. "Is something the matter?"

"Are . . . are you noble?"

Staring at her strangely, the woman shook her head. "I might have been before, but I've left that behind now. I've better things to focus on than that. I'll admit, thought, that is a strange question for me; why do you ask?"

Louise's shoulders sagged in relief, and she sighed deeply, feeling her anxiety leave her. If her host was someone no longer concerned with nobility, then in all likelihood, she wouldn't know about her situation. "Nothing important, but thank you anyway. May I ask how you came to help me?"

"I was collecting material for my doll crafting when I felt a large explosion magic nearby. I am acquainted with a certain someone who's fond of producing things like that, and wherever she goes, it's almost certain that trouble follows. Naturally, with the explosion being so close to home, I decided to investigate. Imagine my surprise when I found you, practically bathed in blood, and the corpse of a monster nearby." Despite her accounting of such strange events, the woman hardly seemed to be surprised. In fact, she seemed to be rather jaded; it was a bit jarring for Louise to hear the epilogue of her near death situation to be recounted in such a manner. Louise shuddered as she remembered the creature that nearly devoured her. She'd never hear nor read about such a creature before.

"What . . . was that thing?"

"From what remained of the corpse, I believe it was a 'Two-Mouthed Woman', a kind of monster that is created from depraved feelings of gluttony," the woman explained, "around here, they rarely show their true forms, but I suppose it made an exception because you're an Outsider."

Louise could hear the capital in the word, which interested her somewhat. "Outsider?"

"Our term for those that come from 'outside the border'; I wasn't sure, but as you're unfamiliar with the term, I guess you really are one. I have to say, however, you're probably the first Outsider that could use magic that hasn't started an Incident the moment you got here." The woman was looking at Louise appreciatively, as though she had done her a great favor, though Louise had no idea what she could have done to earn such a look. "It's refreshing, really. In any case, we've been talking so long and yet I hardly know your name."

"Ah! I'm sorry about that, it slipped my mind. I apologize if it seems rude"

"There's no problem. Forgetting to introduce yourself is far from the worse thing I've experience in regards to introductions," she said lightheartedly, before her face turned dark and she stared off to the side. "Marisa ran me into the ground before I even knew hers, after all."

"Eh . . . ?"

"Ignore that last statement; it was just some bad memories. So, your name?"

Straightening herself, Louise was about to curtsy before she realized she wasn't wearing a skirt; all she had on were thin silk pajamas and bloomers. Deciding to bow instead, Louise introduced herself. "Louise Françoise de . . . la . . ."

Her voice trailed off and grew cold as she was about to announce her family name. Her _former _family name. It was no longer hers, not after what had happened, not after it was apparent what she was. Biting on her lip, Louise continued.

"Louise Françoise."

The woman looked at Louise with some interest and a hint of concern, but otherwise did nothing. Standing up, she gave an elegant curtsy, an action, which, much to Louise's amusement, was mirrored by her doll.

"Greetings, Louise Françoise. I am Alice Margatroid, it's a pleasure to meet you."


End file.
